


A Little Stress (Relief)

by TotallyNotADragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regressor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Coping Mechanisms, Couch Cuddles, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, LITERALLY, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Deceit | Janus Sanders, Stress Relief, Virgil is baby, accidentally, caregiver deceit | Janus sanders, little!Virgil, my boys are stressed, patton and Logan are barely here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotADragon/pseuds/TotallyNotADragon
Summary: Janus and Virgil are each having a bad day.Virgil is a stress induced regressor, and he thinks he has enough time to be small before his roommate, Janus, gets home. He is very wrong, because Janus gets home early!Tears are had, I was mean to Virgil in this, but Janus isn’t. Janus is very confused when he gets home, but takes it in stride.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 352





	A Little Stress (Relief)

Janus is not happy, in fact he’s pissed, no, he’s damn livid. 

He was just doing his job, working at the mall's arcade, it’s not the worst job, in fact he usually likes it! His manager’s delightful, and he gets to work with one of his best friends. Today though, Remus was out because of a family emergency, something about his brother. So instead Janus was stuck with a newbie.

The kid’s nice and all, a total marshmallow. However, good lord, he thinks Frogger is all that and a bag of chips. If anything, Janus can only fault him for being too nice. There’s not a single confrontational bone in the guy's body.

There was just some brat who wouldn’t get off one of the machines, and Pat was the one sent to deal with it, learning to handle situations on his own and all that. It didn’t go well. The pest acted like he freaking owned the place. Patton was doing fairly well, he stayed calm. That’s about it actually. He was calm but getting nowhere.

The kid wouldn’t budge, and wound up making a scene.Spewing insult after insult. He latched onto the fact that, the walking talking rainbow had a pride pin on his lanyard. Janus had to step in and kick the kid out. Who then dragged his parents back to complain, it was a complete disaster. Their arguments had no weight since the brat was in the wrong, and Pat was incapable of anything they tried to claim about him. In the end though Patton was still upset, with Janus and their manager extremely irritated at the whole situation.

The day was over not too long after that, thank god. Once he made sure Patton would talk to someone when he got home, Janus made his way back to the apartment he shares with Virgil. Fully prepared to complain about annoying kids. In the process, completely forgetting he originally had plans today, with Remus, which of course had to be canceled.

~

Virgil’s day was not going well. One of the lead actors was out sick, so his understudy went on instead. The prick kept missing his cues and blaming it on him, which was bs, everyone else was doing fine. They also seemed rather irritated by his behavior. The guy was just lucky they were doing rehearsals, not an actual show.

The rest of the tech crew were damn tempted to actually mess up, or better yet, let the guy ‘fall’ off the stage. Virgil was not entirely against that idea. Then again though, he actually likes the other actors, and doesn’t want to give the guy more ammunition to harass him with.

When he wasn’t needed in the booth anymore he went to help the people building and painting the set. The only piece of clothing he really didn’t want getting dirty was his hoodie, so he left it in the green room, others had left their things in there too.

He spent some time bantering with the stage manager when the guy came to check on progress. The dude is a bit stiff but a poetic genius, and surprisingly good at coming up with creative insults while also failing to understand hyperbole whatsoever. He wouldn’t exactly call them friends, mostly because he’s terrified of overstepping boundaries with anyone at work, but they were damn close. The back and forth of their dynamic, making each other laugh, it always awes the crew when one does so. Maybe, Logan is his friend.

It was Logan who found his jacket. It had been left for a couple hours, and was missing for maybe twenty minutes. Only to reappear covered in wood glue and paint. 

Virgil almost cried when he saw. That jacket, had been the closest thing to a security blanket for him when in the ‘big’ world, and now it was gross and sticky. It was hardening in some places, the original black coated in splotchy yellow glue, and an otherwise beautiful array of colors. 

Of course it was right then the understudy walked up, and seeing Virgil’s watery eyes he laughed. The harassment from earlier was brought to the front of his mind, and he started shaking, a few stray tears taking their fall. This only added fuel to the fire, leading the man to taunt him for “acting like a baby”. 

Virgil doesn’t remember exactly what happened next. Just that people had sounded upset, and a bit of yelling. Logan had led him away, somewhere quiet. He did his best to comfort him but the man didn’t really know what Virgil needed. He found a temporary replacement in the costume donations, a simple pull over, mustard yellow and at least three sizes too big. Virgil was thankful, the sweatshirt was comforting but it didn’t help his main problem. Virgil was trying hard not to slip, and Logan could only see that he was struggling with something.

Logan insisted that Virgil go home early, he of course protested, however given how often he stayed late with Logan, it’s no shock who won that debate. Logan gave Virgil a ride home, as it was quicker than taking the bus and much better for his mental state. Logan had wanted to come in and make him some tea, but could see how much that suggestion only stressed the other out. He settled for Virgil promising to check in the next morning.

-

Stepping into the house Virgil felt very fragile. Slowly taking off his shoes, placing his messenger bag on the dining table. His mind in a haze, keeping his head space in check. He goes to the kitchen first. Finding a container of cookies Jan had baked the other day, and placing a few on a plate, along with some sliced strawberries. He also grabs a mug, filling it just over half way with milk. He places the snack on the end table by the couch.

On his way to his room he sets an alarm. Janus said he had plans with Remus today. The alarm set to go off fifteen minutes before he gets home.

In his room he changes into his favorite onesie. Shedding a few tears when he looks at the replacement Logan gave him. It’s worn around the cuffs, the whole piece is soft in a way that suggests it was loved. There are a few embroidered pink flowers, and a small snake nestled among them, it looks uneven compared, but it fits the design. 

He turns to his desk, and pulls out a box from the bottom drawer. Inside are his pacis, a few boxes of crayons, and some stim toys. He immediately puts a pacifier in his mouth, some of his tension melting away. The box of crayons he grabs is one he got around Halloween, plus a folder of paper from the drawer. On his way out he drapes his fluffy blanket over his shoulders.

Back in the living room he sets himself up, spreading out the blanket and turning on the tv. He flips around for a while before settling on The Magic School Bus while he eats his snack. Letting his mind drift to a calmer place, where colors are bright, cookies are a major food group, and people don’t mess up clothes to be mean.

He finishes his food in the span of an episode, then switching to Little Einstein’s. It’s now that he breaks out the crayons, enjoying the music in the background. 

He’s letting his mind wander while puts crayon to paper. One however, makes the little pause. He drew himself with Janus. The sight of himself cuddling up to his roommate, happy and small, playing with his favorite stuffie is… 

He flips the paper, letting it drift away, and starts on a new sheet. He gets half way through before the stress of the day, and classical music lull him to sleep. 

-

Janus is exhausted by the time he parks in the garage. He had taken a detour to the theater before he remembered Virgil wouldn’t be waiting for him. He had sent off a short text saying he’d be home early but gotten no response. Virgil was probably just as tired and decided to nap, Janus can’t help but worry still. The other man didn’t sleep enough, it made him too spacey to be left alone at times in Janus’s opinion .

Leaning his head on the steering wheel, sighing. He just wants to make dinner, watch a movie with his roommate as they eat, and complain about the stupid plot holes.

The image of Virgil laughing at him last time he ranted about Ender's Game makes him smile. Just a little. He decides to be as quiet as possible when he enters the house. Just in case Virgil is taking a nap.

As he takes off his shoes and hangs his coat he hears something, it wouldn’t be the first time either man has fallen asleep with the TV on. However, it doesn’t sound like Virgil’s usual choice of cheesy horror, it sounds… like-

He steps into the living room confused. On the tv he sees a red cartoon rocket flying through an oil painting. That’s odd enough, then he reaches the back of the couch. Virgil isn’t laying there though. Instead he’s curled up on the floor. 

Janus only has a moment to process the scene before Virgil starts curling in on himself. Janus is knocked from his stupor when a small sound reaches his ears. A whimper. Quiet, scared, and utterly heartbreaking.

Unfrozen, Janus moves quickly to his friend's side, careful to avoid the small mess around him. He leans down, not quite sure what to do, trying not to focus too hard on the odd situation. Virgil’s face is hidden in the hood of his onesie, Janus brushes it to the side. Combing his fingers through dyed hair in the process. The action seems to have a calming effect, so he continues. 

As Virgil calms, Janus takes a moment to really look at him. He looks so soft, almost helpless, and he- he has a pacifier halfway in his mouth. Without thinking, Janus gently pushes it back in.

Virgil makes a content sound, stirring a little. Janus is mezzmerized by the innocent form in front of him. So much so, that he doesn’t notice sleepy eyes trying to focus. He doesn’t know how long he was staring, but he does know what makes him stop.

-

Virgil is scared, he was scared before because monsters were being mean, but then something made the monsters go away. Now though he’s scared because he knows what made the monsters go away. It’s Ja-janu…. Jaja, yea. He doesn’t really remember why, but he knows that Jaja isn’t supposed to be here. Not while he’s small.

Virgil is scared, and he can only feel that he’s getting smaller, while tears build up. Hiccups, and tiny sounds. Feeling his paci fall, he cries harder. He doesn’t stop when something strong pulls him up. He doesn’t stop when he’s wrapped up, in a firm grasp. He doesn’t stop because he can’t. He doesn’t know what’s happening except that he’s afraid, and so so sad. He lost his paci, he lost his fluffy warm safe space, he wants to hold something, something soft.

He cries into the strong grasp. He realizes what it is now, a hug. The hug is warm and comfy and safe, and the hug moves. 

He feels himself get shifted, he’s not crying as hard as before but still can’t stop. He feels the ground move away and shakes a little bit. Not wanting to fall he holds tight to, and buries his face in a safe smelling fabric. 

After a moment, he hears the sound of water running. Then feels a small tug on his left arm. Shaking his head, and setting a firmer grip gets a reaction from the moving hug, startling Virgil.

A soft voice says, “oh, come now. Baby, I need you to trust me. I promise this will make you feel better. Ok?”

Slowly Virgil let’s his arm be guided under cool water. At first it didn’t do anything, however cries turned to sniffles, tears turned to damp cheeks, and trembling turned to the distracted kneading of the soft, safe smelling shirt. He unhides his face, shyly looking up at the person holding him. 

Recognition sets in, safe, Jaja is safe.

He registers his age, 1-ish, as young as he usually gets.

“Pas?”

“What was that?”

“Mmmgh, pas!”

Jaja looks confused, turning off the water, and drying Virgil’s wrist.

“Do… do you mean pacifier?”

Virgil uses both hands now to play with Jaja's shirt, “mmh!” He confirms.

-

Janus has no idea what he’s doing. His best friend is behaving like a child, literally, and just had what looked like a panic attack. His best friend who is now sitting on his lap, pacifier in his mouth and who’s been playing with the drawstrings of Janus’s pullover since he put it on.

Looking at the stuff laid out on the floor an, odd, question crosses his mind. He takes a brief moment to consider if it would cross boundaries. Deciding to risk it he looks down at the boy, is that right, in his lap.

“Virgil?”

Big innocent eyes lock on him, the faintest hint of worry easily soothed by rubbing his arm.

“Hi,” good one J.

The boy just smiles and waves a bit, waiting for him to continue.

“I have a question for you, you don’t have to answer though, ok?”

Virgil nods along.

“Ok.” Janus takes a breath, “how old are you?”

Virgil blinks a few times and Janus starts getting nervous. Before he gets too far into his head though Virgil holds up a finger, only to scrunch his nose and holds up two instead.

Janus lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as another thought pops into his head.

“Are, you ok? Like, I’m not making you uncomfortable right? Umm, is there anything I can do? You clearly still understand me, but to what-“

His spiraling thoughts are cut off by a grumpy whine. Virgil wiggles a bit so they are facing each other, putting his hands on Janus’s face. He stares into his eyes with intensity for a minute, before giggling, and hugging Janus. Slowly Janus’s arms come to rest on his waist.

“Later…” Virgil’s soft childlike voice is in Janus' ear. “We talk later.”

“Ok.”

-

The two eventually settle down, listening to whatever episode has come on in the time since Janus got home. Virgil is allowed to pick a movie, Disney of course, as Janus goes to start dinner. 

On his way to the kitchen Janus sees a paper poking out from under the side table. He turns it over, a small smile playing at his lips. In the kitchen he grabs a spare magnet to hang the drawing on the fridge. Before turning to figure out what to make for dinner.


End file.
